Blaues Feuer
by Kai-Iwanov
Summary: Tala hat ein spezieles Interesse an einen gewissen Blade Breaker. Beruht das auf Gegeseitigkeit?rnDiese Geschichte ist abgeschlossen T-T. Doch nicht verzagen ;)Weiter geht es in der Fortsetzung: I wanna Play with fire
1. Kapitel 1

Blaues Feuer

Kapitel 1

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und langsam tauchte die untergehende Sonne die Stadt in ein leuchtendes Rot.

Kai lehnte sich an das Geländer der Brücke und seine Gedanken versanken in der roten Flut, die sich unter der Brücke entlangwand.

Ungeduldig trommelten seine Finger auf dem von der Sonne aufgewärmten Metall. Hin und wieder wand er den Kopf nach recht und links. Er hasste es zu warten.

Na toll...erst so ein Geschiss machen und dann nicht aufkreuzen....der denkt wohl auch ich hätte die Zeit gepachtet 

Sein Fuss stieß immer wieder gegen das Geländer.

„Na sowas...du bist ja noch da" Jemand kam auf Kai zu und blieb in einem respektablen Abstand vor ihm stehen.

Der Angesprochene würdigte den anderen keines Blickes.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir weis ich, was sich gehört. Auch wenn ich nicht weis, weshalb ich mich bei dir daran halte"

Kai wandte nicht einen Moment seinen Blick von dem blutroten Wasser.

„Also was willst du...Tala ?"

Der Rothaarige lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Brückengeländer und sah in den Himmel. Er fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„...nun....was könnte ich wollen...? Wie wärs mit deiner Niederlage ?"

Kai stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus und richtete sich auf.

„Schlaf erst mal ein, bevor du träumst"

Er wollte gerade gehen, als Tala ihm am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Was denn ? Angst zu verlieren ?"

Kai riss sich los und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

Doch Tala lies nicht locker.

„Ich wusste ja schon immer das du feige bist....aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so wenig Rückrad besitzt"

Kais stoppte seine Schritte und drehte sich halb um.

Tala genoss es zu sehn, wie es in Kai begann zu arbeiten. Leider war sein Gesicht vollkommen emotionslos, so das es ihm unmöglich war die Richtung zu bestimmen, die Kais Gedanken einschlug.

War er gekränkt ? Machte er sich über ihn Lustig ? War er sauer ? oder war es ihm vielleicht einfach egal ? Nichts in Kais Gesicht konnte Tala diese Fragen beantworten.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen.

Tala kamen es wie Stunden vor. Es irritierte ihn, dass sein Gegenüber äußerlich nicht zu reagieren scheint.

Kais Stimme durchbrach die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Morgen. 9:00 Uhr. Hier und diesmal...sei pünktlich"

Etwas unruhig verging für Kai die Nacht. Er kochte vor Wut über die Dreistigkeit des anderen.

Dementsprechend fühlte er sich wie erschlagen, als er am Morgen aufwachte.

Verschlafen schlich er ins Bad unter die Dusche. Das kurze Abduschen mit kaltem Wasser brachte seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung.

Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf, als er sich auf den Weg machte.

Es war Sonntag und die Straßen somit noch Menschenleer. Nur vereinzelt sah man ein Auto mit dem die Familie zu einem Ausflug unterwegs war.

Kai genoss diese Stille. Es war die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Langsam und gemächlich schlenderte er durch die Straßen und Gassen zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Eine gute Stunde früher kam er dort an.

Ein Funken von Verwunderung zeigte sich in seinem sonst so kalten Gesicht, als er Tala bereits antraf. Dieser scharrte mit einem Stock gelangweilt in dem feuchten Boden.

Erst zögerte er, ging dann aber wortlos er auf den Anderen zu.

Als sein Körper einen Schatten auf Tala warf, blickte dieser auf.

„Na ? Auch endlich da ?"

„Was heißt hier endlich ? Es ist noch eine Stunde hin. Du bist zu früh"

Tala stand auf und grinste sein Gegenüber frech an.

„Erst bin ich zu spät, dann bin ich zu früh...dir kann man's auch nicht recht machen"

Das Rot von Kais Augen brannte sich wie Feuer in Talas Körper.

„Seit wann bist du so erpicht drauf, mir was recht zu machen ?"

„Na na...warum den so giftig ?"

„Da fragts du noch ?....du weist was ich von dir halte. Ich bin nur hier um dir das Maul zu stopfen"

Durch den mehr als aggressiven Ton in Kais Aussage schlug es, wie durch ein Faustschlag, Tala das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schenkten sich nicht. Die Blades gingen wie wilde Tiere aufeinander los, bereit den Gegner in Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Der Kampf verlangte Kai und Tala eine ganze menge Konzentration ab. Leider machte sich Kais Schlafmangel bemerkbar und nach einiger Zeit hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich auf Dranzer zu konzentrieren. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er bekam starke Kopfschmerzen.

Immer wieder wurde Dranzer aus der Bahn geworfen und nur mühsam fand sein Besitzer dann wieder in den Rhythmus zurück.

Langsam aber sicher verlor Kai die Kontrolle über sein Blade, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und die Beine brachen unter ihm weg. Unsanft landete er auf der feuchten Erden und neben ihm kam Dranzer zum stillstand.

Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in der Brust.

„Was den ?...du macht doch nicht etwa schlapp ?"

Triumphierend baute sich Tala vor seinem erschöpften Gegner auf.

Dieser versuchte sich aufzurichten und Tala sein überhebliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch seine Beine streikten und er schaffte es nicht aufzustehen.

Sein Kontrahent lachte verhalten, als er den unbeholfenen versuch des anderen sah.

„Was wird den das, wenn's fertig ist ?"

„Halts Fressbrett" knurrte Kai. Er stützte sich mit den Händen nach Hinten ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein und allmählich begannen die Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb abzuklingen.

„Na....? ich wusste doch das dein Geschwätz nicht mehr als heiße Luft ist"

Kai ignorierte den Kommentar, in seine Ohren rauschte das Blut lautstark und sein Kopf dröhnte.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Versager Kai. Daran kann ein Bit Beast auch nichts ändern"

Der Angesprochene lies seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen und funkelte Tala an. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen. Der Rothaarigen war jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckte und überbrückte die letzte paar Meter die sie trennten mit schnellen Schritten.

Er riss Kais Kopf an den Haaren nach Hinten und beugte sich tief zu ihm runter.

„Sieh mich gefälligst nicht so an" zischte er.

„Leck mich"

Hinterhältig umspielte ein Lächeln Talas Lippen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne was ?"

Kai lies ein gefährliches Knurren seiner Kehle entweichen. Doch plötzlich schien jeder Laut um ihn herum verstummt zu sein. Er hörte nur noch den ruhigen Atem Talas. Seine Umgebung begann zu verwischen, nur noch das Gesicht des Anderen war klar und deutlich. Er spürte nicht mehr die wärme der Sonne oder die feuchte Erde unter seinen Händen, nur noch die warmen Lippen des Rothaarigen auf den seinigen.

Kaum hatte Kai wieder einen klaren Gedanken gefasst, stieß er Tala grob von sich.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU ?"

Es kam so überraschend das Tala das Gleichgewicht nicht halten konnte und schmerzhaft auf den Boden landete.

Tala legte den Kopf schräg, lächelte und sah ihn gespielt unschuldig an.

„Ich weis nicht, was du meinst"

„DU WEIST GENAU WAS ICH MEINE....UND WISCH DIR DAS DÄMLICHE GRINSEN AUS DEM GESICHT"

Tala lachte.

„Du sieht ja zu niedlich aus, wenn du dich aufregst"

Kai kochte vor Wut, er sprang auf und packte Tala am Kragen. Sein sonst so kühle Fassade bröckelte und er warf Tala sämtliche Schimpfwörter an den Kopf die er kannte.

Doch auch die beeindruckte den anderen nicht sonderlich. Er hörte sich geduldig alles an und sobald Kai fertig war und nach Luft rang, befreite sich Tala aus dessen Griff.

Sehr grob hielt er Kai am Handgelenk fest und stand auf.

„Bist du fertig ?"

Kai versuchte sich aus dem schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien, doch das hatte nur zur Folge, dass Talas Hand noch fester zudrückte.

Grob zerrte Tala Kai unter die Brücke, auf welcher sie sich gestern getroffen hatten.

Die kalte Wand drückte sich qualvoll in Kais Rücken, während Tala ihn fest am Kinn packte und ihn zwang in seine Gesicht zu sehen.

Seine Eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in Kais.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich war der Grund, weshalb ich wollte das du herkommst ?"

Irritiert blickten ihn die feuerroten Augen an.

„Du meinst doch wohl nicht, ich würde meine Zeit mit sowas wie einem Match mit dir verschwenden"

Gespannt fixierten der Andere den Rothaarigen.

„Ich habe was ganz anders im Sinn"

Ein weiteres mal verschmolzen seine Lippen mit denen Kais.

Erst ein wenig geschockt, dann sichtlich verärgert, wand sich Kai unter Talas Griff.

Er versteifte sich, als er eine sanfte Berührung unter seinem Shirt spürte.

Tala löste sich und Kai musste erst mal wieder richtig Luft holen.

Zornig funkelte er sein Gegenüber an.

„Lass das gefälligst...du bist ja nicht mehr ganz dicht"

Sanft strich der Rothaarige Kai über die Wange.

„Na na...wer wird den gleich...."

„....welchen Teil von: _Lass das gefälligst_ hast du nicht verstanden..."

„Du bist ja ganz schön bockig...das gefällt mir..."

Er drückte Kai noch fester gegen die Wand. Unangenehm und schwer lag Talas Gewicht aus seinem Körper.

Immer wieder versuchte er, den Fremdkörper von sich zu schieben.

Doch so leicht gab dieser nicht auf, dennoch schien ihn diese Aktion ein wenig zu verärgern.

„Hör lieber auf, sonst muss ich andere Seiten aufziehen" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verstärkte er seinen Griff um Kais Kinn.

„Und das, mein Freund, wird wesentlich unangenehmer für dich"

Behutsam strichen seine Finger über die Bauchmuskeln des anderen und entlockten diesem einen, für Tala, sehr angenehmen Laut.

Für Kai jedoch waren diese Berührungen unangenehm. Nicht, weil sie schmerzen oder sonst wie negativ waren, sondern weil sie ihm gefielen.

Sie jagten ihm einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper und hinterließen eine wohlige Wärme auf der Haut.

Sein Stolz und sein Unterbewußtsein schoben plötzlich einen Riegel vor. Der Stolz ertrug es nicht, dass ihm diese Annäherung gefielen und das Unterbewußtsein erinnerte ihn daran, wie sehr er Tala eigentlich hasste.

Er erwachte wie aus einer Trance und stieß Tala von sich weg. Dieser war darauf nicht vorbereitet und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Seine Hand schnellte vor und bekam Kais Handgelenk gerade noch so zu fassen, als dieser flüchten wollte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck beförderte er Kai bäuchlings gegen die Wand und presste in fest dagegen.

„Zwing mich nicht, dir weh zu tun" kaum hörbar sprach er die Worte in Kais Ohr.

Ein weiteres mal streichelten sein Hände Kais Haut unter dessen Shirt, während seine Lippen sachte Kais Hals liebkosten.

Leider konnte dieser sich nicht dagegen wehren und so begannen seine Hormone langsam ihm die Sinne zu benebeln. Sein Stolz spielte nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle und sein Unterbewußtsein war komplett stillgelegt.

„Hör...hör auf...ich will das nicht" blaffte er Tala an. Doch dieser setzt nur ein lächeln auf.

„Lüg mich nicht an"

Ehe es sich Kai versah landete sein Shirt auf den Boden.

Sein Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, als seine blanke Haut die kalte Wand berührte.

Der Rothaarige machte sich an dem Gürtel des Anderen zu schaffen. Dieser lies nur ein protestierend Knurren hören und sah Tala giftig an.

„Wag dich nicht"

Tala lachte.

„Oh keine Sorge.....du wirst deine Meinung bald ändern" Kaum hatte er das gesagt glitt auch schon eine Hand in Kais Hose und begann dessen größer werdende Erregung zu massieren. Nun war der Rest von Kais Selbstbeherrschung dahin und er begann lustvoll zu stöhnen.

Kai ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er presste seine erhitzte Stirn gegen den kühlen Beton in der Hoffung, die Kälte würde seine Gedanken wieder klären.

Alles schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen und die Lust lies seinen Körper erzittern.

„Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, dass du es nicht willst" Tala drehte Kais Gesicht zu sich nach hinten, welches einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wagen enthüllte.

Er wartet einige Zeit und sog jeden Laut des anderen in sich auf. Doch so sehr sich Kai auch versuchte zu konzentrieren und eine Antwort zu formulieren, er schaffte es nicht.

Tala grinste zufrieden.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht" Zärtlich fuhren seine Fingerspitzen über Kais Lippen und strich ihm dann einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Augen waren glasig und das Verlangen trieb Kai Tränen in die Augen. Er legte seinen Kopf in Talas Halsbeuge und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch dessen Haare. Vergessen war die anfängliche Abneigung gegenüber den Anderen und er gab sich dessen Berührungen hin.

Unbewusst rieb er sich gegen Talas Lenden, was diesem ebenfalls ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Kai legte seinen Kopf in Talas Halsbeuge und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch dessen Haare. Er genoss die wohltuenden Berührungen des Rothaarigen.

Fest drückte Tala Kai gegen die Mauer und Kai spürte wie sich die Erregung des Anderen fordernd gegen seinen Unterleib presste. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er jedoch fest, dass er nicht den Stoff sondern Talas bloße Haut spürte.

Er hatte so eine Ahnung von dem, was jetzt gleich passierte und wieder fiel eine Schranke vor seine Hormone. Leicht verärgert schaute er in die blauen Augen, welche ihn begierig ansahen.

„Das...kannst du...dir Abschminken..." brachte Kai mühsam hervor.

„Das werden wir ja sehen" grinste Tala frech zurück und positionierte die angefeuchteten Finger an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle.

Kais Gedanken klärten sich schlagartig.

„Ich warne dich....lass das gefälligst...."

Tala seufzte leicht genervt.

„Du wiederholst dich"

Erst strich er sanft über die empfindliche Öffnung, bevor er vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze eindrang.

Kai zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Und jetzt...?" er küsste Kai in der Halsbeuge. „...wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du mir eben gedroht...nun ich warte....was willst du jetzt tun ?"

Wie gern hätte Kai jetzt dem Rothaarigen eine ordentliche Abreibung verpasst. Doch dies erwies sich als äußert schwierig. Tala hatte ihn so eng gegen die Wand gepresst, dass sein Bewegungsradius dadurch enorm eingeschränkt war.

Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Er war alles andere als wehleidig, doch der Schmerz war so penetrant und anhaltend, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„...Dreckskerl..."

„...du hast ja wirklich eine merkwürdige Art zu sagen, dass es dir gefällt..." Tala war sichtlich amüsiert.

„...fall tot um...."

„Du solltest etwas netter sein. Denn wenn du nicht masochistisch veranlagt bist, würde dir das, was ich sonst mit dir tun würde, nicht sonderlich gefallen"

Der zweite Finger lies den Schmerz noch etwas ansteigen.

„Das tut weh !" keifte Kai.

„Selbst schuld...du bist zu verkrampft...entspann dich" Tala hatte was leicht verspottendes in seiner Stimme.

„..Idiot...sollen wir Tauschen, mal sehen ob du dich da entspannen kannst..."

Tala lachte.

„Nein danke...ich bin lieber aktiv dabei"

Immer tiefer spürte Kai die Fremdkörper und lautes Stöhnen entwisch ungewollt seiner Kehle.

Als er dies bemerkt färbten sich seine Wangen noch eine Spur röter, beschämt hielt er sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um sich selbst zu Schweigen zu bringen.

Tala lies seine Finger aus Kai gleiten und zog ihn die Hand vor dem Mund weg und hielt seine andere am Handgelenk fest.

Beide drückte er gegen den Beton.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen rann Kai von den Lippen als Talas Erregung langsam aber sicher in ihn eindrang und er versuchte krampfhaft seine Hände zu befreien. Sein Stolz wollte nicht das Tala es hörte.

Doch dieser lies nicht los und drang weiter vorsichtig tiefer ein.

Kai versuchte alles um keinen laut von sich zugeben und Tala damit die Genugtuung zu verschaffen, das ihm dies doch nicht ganz so unangenehm war.

„Komm schon..." hauchte Tala ihm erregt ins Ohr „...lass mich deine Stimme hören..." den Stoß, der drauf folgte, konnte Kai nicht Stumm hinnehmen und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Immer wieder versetzte der Rothaarig ihm kleinere und etwas härtere Stöße, sodass Kai gezwungen wurde akustisch darauf zu antworten.

Als Tala dann eine von seinen Händen an Kais Erregung auf und abgleiten lies, verkrampfte dieser seine freigewordenen Hand in die roten Haare. Die Lust schien Kais Körper zu zerreisen.

Ein Feuer brannte in seinem Innersten und Talas doch recht schneller und harter Rhythmus schien dieses nur noch mehr zu schüren.

Der Rothaarige drückten Kais Körper fester gegen seinen und verschmolz somit noch inniger mit diesem. Kais Lustvolles stöhnen jagte Tala ein Schauer über den Rücken und steigerte sein Verlangen. Das Blut beider begann zu kochen. In Kais Kopf drehte sich alles und seine Lippen suchten gierig nach denen Talas. Dessen zarte Fingerkuppen strichen sanft über Kais Haut welcher sich unter den Stößen Talas wand.

Der Druck in Kais Lenden wurde unerträglich und er sehnte sich nach dem erlösenden Höhepunkt.

Immer wieder stöhnte er gequält auf den Tala seine Hand auf seinem Schaft ruhen lies und den Höhepunkt damit herauszögerte.

„Du...verdammter...Mistkerl..."

Langsam setzte Tala seine Hand wieder in Bewegung und knabberte an Kais Halsbeuge. Auf die kleinen Beleidigungen, welcher Kai ihm an den Kopf warf, ging er gar nicht ein.

Er drücke den Oberkörper des anderen weiter nach unten. Kai musste sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützen, um nicht umzukippen.

Noch einige Minuten quälte Tala ihn mit seiner Verzögerungstaktik bis dieser ihn endlich erlöste.

Sanft strich Tala über Kais Bauch. Er spürte wie sich dessen Muskel im schnellen Rhythmus entspannten und zusammenzogen. Seine Haut war erhitzt von der Anstrengung

Erschöpft sank Kai auf die Knie, während Tala an der Wand lehnte und zufrieden zu dem anderen runterblickte.

Dieser stützte seinen Unterarm gegen den Beton und legte seinen Kopf dagegen. Sanft strichen Talas Hände über seine Schultern, als dieser langsam zu ihm runterrutschte. Brutal stieß Kai ihn weg.

„Fass mich nicht an..." zischte er bedrohlich und zerrte an seiner Hose bis diese wieder Ihren ursprüngliche Platz eingenommen hatte.

Dieses Verhalten rang Tala ein müdes Lächeln ab.

„Oh das "Fräulein-rühr-mich-nicht-an". Meinst du nicht, dass es ein wenig zu spät dafür ist ?" amüsiert rutschte Tala wieder näher heran und drückte sein Gegenüber mit dem Rücken abermals an die Mauer.

Seine Zuge fuhr über Kais Lippen und fixierte das leuchtende Rot in dessen Augen welches wie Feuer zu brennen schien.

„Du scheint was an den Ohren zu haben wie ?"

„Man bist du heute zickig..."

Er strich Kai über die Brust biss sich an dessen Hals fest.

Ein Schmerzdurchfuhr sein Körper und er riss Tala an seinen Haaren weg.

„Sag mal spinnst du ?" Die Stelle an der Tala zugebissen hatte war gerötet und blutete schwach.

„Sei doch nicht so...ich habe nur mein Revier markiert" ein fieses Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Talas Lippen ab.

Kais Wut brach ungebremst heraus.

„DU HAST JA WOHL DEN ARSCH OFFEN"

Es begann eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung, welche damit endete, dass Kai schweratmend auf dem feuchten Boden lag und Talas ganzes Gewicht auf seinen Brustkorb drückte.

Blut rann Kai aus dem Mundwinkel.

Tala lachte und beugte sich tief zu dem anderen runter.

„Gott wie ich es liebe, wenn du sauer wirst. Dann leuchten deine Augen so schön." Es war nur ein Flüstern, dennoch klangen die Worte wie ein Echo in den Ohren des Unterlegenen.

„Aus welchem Kitschroma hat du denn den Scheiß"

Tala lachte lauthals los.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger kleiner Giftzwerg" gierig wanderten seine Fingerkuppen über Kais blanker Haut. „Die Flausen wird ich dir aber schon noch austreiben"

Sinnlich sammelte seine Zungenspitze das Blut von Kais Haut auf und rutschte von seinem Brustkorb in Richtung Becken. Hände wie Lippen folgten Ihrem Besitzer welcher sich bereits an Kais Hosenbund zu schaffen machte.

„Kai...wie siehst du denn aus ?" Etwas überrascht musterten Ray und Max den Teamkameraden.

Dessen Kleidung war verschmiert mit Erden, ebenso sein Gesicht.

Lässig mit den Händen in den Taschen Schritt Kai kommentarlos an den beiden vorbei.

Etwas irritiert folgten ihm zwei Augenpaare, während er sich ins Bad verzog.

Erschöpft glitt Kai ins heiße Wasser und spürte wie sich seine Muskeln begannen zu entspannen.

Sein Blick blieb an den verdrecken Kleider neben der Tür haften. Nur schemenhaft kamen die Erinnerungen zurück an Talas Zweitbehandlung. Er erinnerte sich nur an das unglaubliches Begehren, welches seinen Körper durchströmte, als ihn der Rothaarige ein weiteres mal gekonnt verwöhnt hatte.

Gedankenverloren betrachtet er das Wasser, welches von seinen Händen über den Arm lief. Nur spärlich hatte dieses die starke Verschmutzung an den Händen entfernt. Er spürte noch die kühle und feuchte Erden auf den Handflächen, welche er im Ekstaserausch aus dem Boden gerissen hatte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, stieg eine starke Erregung in Kai auf und er lies sich tiefer ins Wasser gleiten, bis nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war.

Er schloss die Augen und tauchte kurz unter. Die nassen Haaren hingen ihm im Gesicht und ein entspanntes seufzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Gewissenhaft fuhren seine Finger über die Stellen, welche Talas intensiven Berührungen ausgesetzt waren.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchzog seinen Körper und ein ungewolltes Verlangen nach Tala dominierte seine Gedanken. Kais Augen verengten sich.

Dreckskerl...was bezweckst du damit...? 

Der restliche Tag verlief relativ unspektakulär. Kai und Tyson hatten sich wie immer in der Wolle während Max und Ray neben dran und versuchten zu schlichten.

Mit einer mehr als schlechten Laune ging Kai deswegen auch frühzeitig ins Bett. Er hatte nun wirklich nicht mehr die Nerven, um sich das dumme Geschwätz von Tyson anzuhören.

„Was zum Teufel..." Kai saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte in zwei leuchtend blaue Augen

„Na überrascht...?"

„Was willst du hier....Schwuchtel ?"

Mit voller Wucht knallte Kai gegen das Kopfende und zwei starke Hände drückten ihn fest dagegen.

„Du bist ein richtiges Charakterschwein..."

„Und wenn schon...so langes es dich dazu bringt mich in Ruhe zu lassen..."

Tala lachte leise.

„Nun...da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen...eigentlich hat es einen umgekehrten Effekt"

„...na toll..."

„Du klingst aber nicht gerade begeistert" stellte Tala gespielt betroffen fest.

„Lass deine blöden Witze und verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer und vor allem...aus meinem Bett" Kais Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton.

Doch wie auch schon bei ihrem Treffen heute Morgen, wurde Tala davon eher angestachelt, als das es ihn abschreckte.

„Na komm schon...lass uns spielen..." Kaum hatte der Rothaarige den Satz beendet fuhr sein Hand auch schon unter Kais Shirt.

„...ich halte aber nichts von deinen Spielen..." Kai zog die fremde Hand unter seinem Shirt heraus.

„Da hatte ich aber heute Morgen einen anderen Eindruck"

Kais Wangen färbten sich abrupt Rot. Doch anstatt das ihm eine Woge der Wärme durch den Körper floß, wurde ihm kalt. Es war eine feuchte Kälte.

„Sag mal...bist du dir eigentlich bewußt, dass du gerade mein komplettes Bettzeug durchnäßt...?" eine deutliche Feindseligkeit war in Kais Stimme zu hören.

„...so wie du das sagt könnte man gerade meinen, ich wäre Schuld daran, dass es angefangen hat zu regnen..." Tala lachte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kai das Prasseln des Regens.

„...und wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen ?"

Tala deutet auf das Fenster, welches drei Schritten vom Bett entfernt war.

Es stand offen. Kais Augen verengten sich. Er hatte wohl vergessen es zu zumachen, als er schlafen ging.

„Aber ansonsten geht's dir gut ja ?" giftete er den Rothaarigen an.

„Jetzt ja..." Tala beugte sich nach vorne und drückte Kai einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Das Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren auf Kais Wangen. Das Wasser welches Talas Kleider aufgesogen hatten durchtränkten den Stoff, welcher Kai an sich trug. Er begann zu frieren und schob Tala von sich.

„So anregend ich diese Ziererei auch finden mag...langsam könntest du mir aber schon etwas entgegenkommen"

„Ich will dir aber nicht entgegenkommen...schnall das endlich..." Kai stand auf und suchte sich trockene Kleider aus dem Schrank.

Erst beobachtet Tala ihn dabei, dann stand er auf und schlang seine Arme um den freien Oberkörper des anderen. Genervt stöhnte dieser auf.

„Such dir gefälligst jemand anderen an dem du deine perversen Neigungen ausleben kannst"

Langsam fuhren Talas Hände ein der feuchten Haut abwärts.

„...hör auf...ahh..."

Fordernd ruhte Talas Hand in Kais Schritt.

„Wieso sollte ich mir jemand anderen suchen...ich bin äußert zufrieden mit der momentanen Besetzung"

„Ich...ahh...aber...nicht...."

Sanft aber bestimmend bugsierte Tala Kai zum Bett zurück.

„...jetzt ist aber Schluss..." Kai stemmte sich dagegen.

„...dir ist wohl entgangen das hier noch andere Leute wohnen, was ?"

Tala grinste frech.

„Keinesfalls...doch es ist mir ehrlich gesagt Scheißegal...."

„...mir aber nicht..."

Tala stoppte und hatte so ein seltsames grinsen aufgesetzt.

„...oh keine Sorge...du wirst die anderen schnell vergessen haben..."

Mit einem Schubs landete Kai auf dem Bett, er spürte den feuchten Bettbezug auf dem bloßen Rücken.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Er versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder auf die Matratze befördert.

„Wo wollen wir den hin...?" Tala kniete auf allen Vieren über Kai, ein Bein zwischen dessen Schritt und seine Handgelenke drückte er unsanft auf die Matratze.

„Du wolltest doch wohl nicht etwa verschwinden ?....der Spaß fängt doch gerade erst an..."

„...ich glaube ich definiere Spaß anders als du..." grummelte der Unterlegene.

„Oh...das können wir ändern"

„WIR werden gar nichts machen"

Tala lachte.

„...WIR werden eine ganze Menge machen...mein lieber Kai"

In Talas Stimme schwanke pure Leidenschaft, welche Kais Körpern erzittern lies. Er lies sich auf Kais Becken nieder.

In gleichmäßigen Bewegungen strichen seine Finger über die glatte Haut von Kais Arme hinab zur Brust, wo sie anfingen, die dort vorhanden Muskeln leicht massierten.

Wie bei einem bissigen Hund der gestreichelt wird und sich dadurch etwas beruhigt, schien auch Kai sich zu entspannen. Wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

„Braver Junge..."

Kai setzte sich plötzlich auf.

Tala war sichtlich überrascht.

„Was den...? Geht der Straßenköter wieder mit dir durch..." Tala lachte gehässig.

„.....ich bin kein Straßenköter...pass auf was du sagst..." Der Rothaarige spürten den Zorn in Kai aufschwemmen. Er überlegt kurz und beugte sich weit nach vorne, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„...nein...das bist du nicht..." Es lag ein unglaubliches Verlangen lang in seiner Stimme „...du bist besser...ein Raubtier das seines gleichen sucht...das gebändigt werden will..." Talas Hände drückten Kai zurück auf das Bett und seine Lippen bedeckten gierig dessen Oberkörper mit Küssen.

Immer Tiefer rutschte er nach unten.

Kai spürte wie seine Hose langsam über seine Haut gezogen wurde. Zarte Fingerkuppen strichen über die Beine und zwei Hände umschlossen Kais Hüfte, wie die Lippen Talas sein Glied. Leise Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle und seine Finger verkrampften sich in den roten Haarschopf.

Immer wieder knabberte Tala quälend an Kais Erregung und er musste sich stark zusammennehmen um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„...hö...hör auf...ahhh..."

Der Rothaarige rutschte wieder etwas nach oben.

„Nun...wir können das auch gerne überspringen..."

Langsam drängte er sich tiefer in Kai, welcher sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte um es schweigend zu ertragen, doch die Lust war zu groß und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Er biss sich in den Handrücken und seine Laute zu ersticken. Doch Tala zog ihm auch diesmal die Hand weg.

„Nicht...du tust dir noch weh..." schnurrte er. Talas Zunge fuhr über den roten Fleck an Kais Hals, den er heute Morgen dort hinterlassen hatte und saugte sich ein weiteres mal daran fest.

Ein Stechen ging von dieser Stelle aus und Kai zog scharf die Luft ein.

Er schlang seine Arme fester um Talas Körper und presste ihn so näher an sich.

Der Rothaarige knabberte weiter an Kais Hals, bis er das süßlich Blut schmecken konnte.

Angefacht von diesem leichten Schmerz, den diese Behandlung mit sich brachte, begann Kai sich Talas Berührungen und seinem Rhythmus hinzugeben.

Seine Finger hinterließen am Rücken rote Abdrücke auf Talas weicher Haut. Beide wurden in einem Rausch versetzt, welcher sie noch inniger zusammenführte.

„...du gehörst jetzt mir..." flüsterte Tala mit einer von Lust geschwängerten Stimme. Seine Zunge sammelte den kleinsten Tropfen Blut von Kais Hals und leckte genüßlich über die Lippen.

Schmerzlich wurde Kais Erregung zwischen die beiden Körper gepresst. Er versuchte den Druck zu mildern, doch Tala sperrte sich gegen das "

Nichts tat sich.

„...ich....halt das...nicht mehr...aus...."

Tala lächelte.

„...Sag: Bitte..."

„...den Teufel...werd...ich tun..." fauchte Kai zurück.

Tala verstärkte den Druck indem er seinen Unterleib noch fester an den anderen presste.

„Ich glaube nicht...das du in der....Position bis, um so mit mir zu reden..." brachte Tala schweratmend hervor.

Leise grummelte Kai was vor sich hin.

„Ich hab dich nicht...richtig verstanden..."

„.............geh runter..................................................................bitte....." Immer noch recht leise, aber dennoch gut verständlich, gab Kai diese Worte von sich. Dabei schaffte er es aber nicht, Tala direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Ego hatten eben einen gehörigen Schlag bekommen.

Mit triumphierenden Grinsen richtete Tala sich auf und Kai atmete erleichtert auf. Sanfte Fingerkuppen strichen über den versteiften Schaft.

Kai begann zu stöhnen und seine Finger krallten sich in das Bettlacken.

„Siehst du...du brauchst bloß etwas netter mir gegenüber zu sein...dann bin ich auch nett zu dir..."

Während Tala seinen Rhythmus langsam wieder aufnahm, glitt seine Hand an Kais Erregung auf und ab.

Plötzlich richtete sich Kai auf und heftete sich an Talas Lippen. Er begann nun seinen eigenen Takt anzugeben und Tala war von dieser recht heftigen Reaktion überrascht.

Kais Finger krallten sich in Talas Haare und dieser Umschlang den auf ihm sitzenden Körper fest mit seinen Armen.

Noch intensiver spürten sie nun den Anderen.

Im fordernder bewegte sich Kai und ebenso verlangend wurde er von Tala verwöhnt. Er verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken mehr an seine Teamkameraden und was vielleicht Morgen bei Frühstück für Fragen ihrerseits auftreten könnten, sondern er konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt.

Wenn er es schon nicht verhindern konnte, wollte er es wenigsten, so wie es ihm gefiel.

Und er war im Moment keinesfalls so leicht zufrieden zustellen, wie heute Morgen und das schien Tala begriffen zu haben, als Kai den aktiven Teil übernommen hatte.

Der Rothaarige tastete die einzelnen Wirbel ab. Mit leuchtenden Augen saugte er jede einzelne Bewegung von Kais Muskeln in sich auf.

Plötzlich bäumte sich Kais Körper auf und sank in dann in Talas Arme. Langsam rutschte er von dessen Becken und lag luftringend auf dem zerwühlten Bettlaken.

„...na...schon müde...?"

Tala beugte sich weit über den erschöpften Körper. Er konnte die Hitze spüren, welche von diesem ausging. Er wollte gerade mit einem Kuss Kais Lippen versiegeln, als ihn dieser wegstieß.

„Geh weg...mir ist heiß..."

Tala lachte leise. Ihm ging es nicht anders, auch sein Körper war erhitzt und erschöpft. Dennoch fühlte er sich unglaublich entspannt und ausgeglichen.

Er wusste, warum er sich Kai ausgesucht hatte. Niemand sonst könnte sein Bedürfnis derart befriedigen. Hier lautete die Devise: Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Und welches Feuer brannte heißer, als das eines stolzen Bladers, wie Kai einer war.

Kai hatte Tala den Rücken zugekehrt.

Tala lies seine Hand über Kais Seite streichen, welcher drauf anfing genervt zu knurren.

„Lass das..."

„....du scheinst das wohl gern zu sagen was...?"

„....und du scheinst das gern zu ignorieren wie...?"

„Nur wenn ich weis, derjenige der es sagt, meint es nicht so..."

„Und warum ignorierst du es dann bei mir...?" Kai stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Talas Blick schien an dessen Körper förmlich zu kleben. Es hörte das rauschen des Wasser aus dem Duschkopf.

Er stand ebenfalls auf und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen. Verträumt beobachtet er wie das Wasser an Kais Haut nach unten floß.

Kais Hände glitten über seine Haut und verteilten die Seife.

Tala schien für ihn nicht vorhanden, was diesen ein wenig kränkte.

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht.

„...langsam frag ich mich wer hier mit wem spielt..."

Kai sah Tala direkt in die Augen. Deren rot hatte einen geheimnisvollen Schimmer.

„Du bist doch derjenige der zu mir kommt...also mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich das du weder deine Hormone, noch deine perversen Neigungen unter Kontrolle hast..."

„Pervers wie ?" Tala legte den Kopf leicht schräg „...nun ich wüsste nicht was daran pervers ist..."

Er erntete einen ungläubigen Blick des anderen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an...du weist was ich meine..."

„...so....weis ich das ?...na schön das wenigsten einer von uns weis, was ich denke..."

Tala grinste.

„....mir wäre es lieber ich könnte bestimmen, was du denkst..."

Davon war Kai überzeugt. Er drehte das Wasser ab und begann seine Haare zu trocknen während er an Tala vorbei ging.

Er legte das Handtuch um die Schultern und suchte in einer Schublade nach Unterwäsche. Die ganze Zeit über wurde er von Tala beobachtet.

„Soll ich dir ein Passbild schenken...?" war Kais genervte Reaktion auf dies Aktion.

„Nein danke...es geht auch so..."

Ohne zu fragen begann auch Tala sich abzuduschen. Kai hielt ihm frisches Bettzeug unter die Nase, als er wieder zurück kam.

„Schön....und was soll ich damit...."

Kai deutet auf das Bett.

„Wieso ich ?"

„Weil du daran schuld bist und ich nicht in einem nassen Bett schlafe....darum"

Tala zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Kai die Bettbezüge aus der Hand.

Dieser ging noch mal zurück ins Bad um das Fenster zu öffnen, damit die feuchte Luft vom Duschen abziehen konnte.

Als er zurückkam, saß Tala auf dem frisch gemachten Bett und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„....du willst doch nicht hierbleiben...?"

„Draußen Regnet es immer noch..."

„Das hat dich beim herkommen auch nicht gestört...du bist doch nicht aus Zucker..."

Kai ging um das Bett herum und legte sich auf die Seite, auf Tala nicht saß.

„Du bist ja zu süss, wenn du dir Sorgen um mich machst..."

„Lass deinen elenden Sarkasmus stecken..."

Talas Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Nun ich könnte gehen...aber dabei kann es passieren, dass ich aus Versehen in dem Zimmer einer deiner Teamkameraden lande"

Kai drehte sich abrupt um und funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen..."

„...bist du dir da sicher...?"

„Das ist Erpressung..."

„...das ist ein so häßliches Wort...ich nenn das lieber: jemanden vor die Wahl stellen...?"

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wo ist da der Unterschied...?"

„Es klingt schöner...also was ist ?"

„Du elender..."

Tala legte Kai einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Das würd ich mir noch mal überlegen. Was würden wohl deine Freunde sagen wenn sie wüssten, was du in deiner Freizeit so treibst....und vor allem...mit wem...?

Man sah Kai an, wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann.

Er stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

„...ich warne dich...lass bloß deine Finger....und sonstige Körperteile von mir..."

Der Rothaarige setzt ein unschuldiges lächeln auf.

„...aber Kai...was denkst du den von mir...?"

„...das willst du lieber nicht wissen..." damit drehte er sich um und schlief nach ein paar Minuten auch schon ein.

Während der Nacht wurde Kai wach, als es ihm mit einem mal warm wurde.

Als er die Augen öffnete sah er direkt in das schlafende Gesicht Talas. Rein aus Reflex stieß er hin weg.

Leider lagen beide recht nah am Rand, so dass Tala mit einem Poltern auf dem Boden landete.

Leicht verärgert rieb er sich am Hinterkopf.

„...was denn...?"

„...mir war warm..." gab Kai in einem kühlen Ton von sich und rutschte wieder auf seine Seite.

„Ich weis ja nicht wies bei euch läuft...aber andere stellen dann einen Ventilator auf...und werfen keine Leute aus dem Bett"

„Ich werfe aus meinem Bett, wen ich will....zudem bist du mir auf die Pelle gerückt, das war nur die Strafe dafür"

„Also mit dir hat mans wirklich nicht leicht..."

„...ich wüsste auch keinen Grund, warum ich es dir leicht machen sollte..."

Tala krabbelte zu Kai und seine Finger wanderten dessen weiche Haut entlang. Sanft zog er den Körper an sich. Mit seinen Arme Umschlag er Kai so, dass dieser seine nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Du kleiner elender Giftzwerg" lachte Tala.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollt dei....."

Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss brachte Tala Kai zum schweigen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich morgen bei deinen Freunden blicken lasse, solltest du lieber schön brav sein"

„Red nicht mit mir, wie mit einem Kind" keifte Kai. Er hatte nun langsam die Schnauze voll.

„...dann benimm dich nicht wie eins..." keifte Tala zurück. Auch er hatte nun langsam keine Lust mehr. Er entließ Kai aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf sein Becken.

Er beugte sich zu ihm runter. Kai konnte in den blauen Augen sein Spiegelbild erkennen.

„...oder ist es vielleicht, weil du Angst hast das ich **nur** ihr bin um...wie drückst du das immer so nett aus...meine „perversen Neigungen" an dir auszuleben...?"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer zeichnete sich auf Kais Wagen ab.

„...schlaf erst mal ein, bevor du träumst..." gab dieser etwas unsicher zu Protokoll.

Tala schien seine gute Laune wieder gefunden zu haben.

„...sooo...bin ich meinem kleinen Kai auf die Schliche gekommen..."

„...ich bin nicht **dein **Kai..."

„Das sehe ich ein bißchen anders..."

„Wer gibt dir überhaupt das Recht, so etwas zu behaupten...?"

Tala strich Kai einzelne Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und musterte sorgfältig dessen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Er rutschte ein Stück höher und erschwerte mit seinem Gewicht auf Kais Bauch dessen Atmung.

„Das du aber auch nie weist wann du besser still sein solltest"

Nun war es Kai der frech grinste.

„Glaubst du etwas, nur weil du versuchst mich mit deinen mehren Tonnen Gewischt zu erdrücken, das ich meine Klappe halte oder ?"

Ein schmerzlicher Druck auf seinen Rippen presste fast die komplette Luft aus Kais Lungen.

„Wenn du eine weitere Runde willst, musst du das doch nur sagen...du braucht nicht den umständlichen Weg der Beleidigungen zu gehen, um mich darauf hinzuweisen"

„Ich würd mal mit deinen Wahnvorstellungen zum Arzt gehen...das hört sich ja ungesund an"

Tala lachte und packte Kai fest am Kinn.

„Es gibt nur einen Arzt zu dem ich gerne gehen würde...zu einem der dir deinen frechen Schnabel zunäht"

„Ich dachte das ist gerade etwas, was dir an mir so gefällt" etwas provozierendes lag in Kais Stimme.

Der Rothaarig war erst ein wenig überrascht über diese Worte.

„...sieh mal einer an...du scheinst mir ja doch zuzuhören, wenn ich dir etwas sage..."

„Ich sags ja...Wahnvorstellungen..."

„HEY KAI AUFSTEHEN...WIR WOLLEN ZUM STRAND!!" Tyson brüllte durch das gesamte Haus.

Ray stand neben dran und versuchte grade das dröhnen in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren.

„Ich sagte du sollt zu ihm gehen und ihn wecken....so hät ich das auch gekonnt"

„Sei nicht so kleinlich...solange es hilft"

Kais Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals, solch einen schreck bekam er als er Tyson hörte.

Tala hingegen schaute etwas gelangweilt.

„Frühaufsteher wie ?" bemerkte er trocken.

Kai brachte kein Wort heraus. Zu tief saß der Schock. Was währe passiert wenn Tyson zu ihm gekommen wäre, wie schon öfters, und ihn mit seiner üblichen Wach-Rüttel-Methode aufwecken wollte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„...verschwinde..."

Tala verengte die Augen.

„Bitte ?"

„...ich sagte...du sollst verschwinden..."

Tala bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter weg.

„GEH ENDLICH"

„So schon mal gar nicht..."

„Ich schwör dir...wenn einer hier hochkommt und dich sieht, bist du dran..."

Tala grinste hochmütig.

„Man der kommt ja gar nicht..."

Ray seufzte resigniert.

„Ich würd da auch nicht kommen...ich geh ihn wecken...."

Beide hörte Schritte die näher kamen. Langsam bekam Kai doch etwas Panik während Tala auf was zu warten schien.

„Was willst du den noch...?" Kai war sichtlich angespannt.

„Nur die Ruhe...ich will nur noch etwas von dir hören..."

„Und was...?"

„Erkenne den Besitzanspruch von mir dir gegenüber an"

Kai sah ihn an, als hätte er sich verhört. Als hätte er sich das eben eingebildet.

„Ich soll was ?"


	3. Kapitel 3

Teil 3

„Du hast mich schon verstanden...los...sag es...oder ich bleibe hier"

„...das...das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen..."

Tala zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein?...nun vielleicht sollten wir deinen Freund fragen, ob ich das kann...."

„...fall tot um..." zischte Kai. Immer näher kamen die Schritte.

„...das hab ich jetzt mal überhört...aber es gibt da etwas anderes, dass ich hören will..."

Kai wich Talas Blick aus. Sein Stolz war einfach zu groß um sich so zu erniedrigen und Tala wusste das genau.

„...komm schon..." schnurrte dieser „...nur drei kleine Wörter...das kannst du..." Kai biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Was war schlimmer: Das seine Freunde erfuhren was hier los war oder das er sich demütigen lässt.

Egal wie er drehte oder wendete, die zweite Alternative war leider die bessere von beiden. Die Demütigung war hier nur einem gegenüber. Doch war Tala nicht gerade einer, dem er diese Genugtuung gönnen würde.

Sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper spannten sich an.

„...............ich.................ich................."

Tala sah in erwartungsvoll an, während sich in Kai alles verkrampfte.

Es waren doch nur Worte, wieso viel ihm es ihm so schwer. Es musste für ihn ja nichts bedeuten.

„....komm Kai...sag es..."

Kais Blick entspannte sich. Er resignierte. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Tief atmete er durch und richtete sich auf. Er war auf Tuchfühlung mit seinem Gegenüber.

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern doch in seinem Blick war der Schmerz über diese Herabwürdigung zu sehn und den Zorn den diese hervorrief.

„........ich gehöre dir......."

„Hey Kai...bist du wach ?" Ray klopfte und trat kurz drauf in Kais Zimmer. Dieser saß auf dem Bett und zog sich gerade seine Schuhe an.

„ Ja ja...hetzt nicht so...ich komm ja gleich..." leicht genervt richtete er sich auf und ging an Ray vorbei.

„Sag mal...findest du es nicht ein wenig warm für nen Schal...?"

„Nein"

„Mensch da bist du ja endlich" Tyson stand am Türrahmen und stampfte ungeduldig auf den Holzdiehlen herum.

„Sag mal...meinst du nicht...."

„Nein"

„Wir sind ja wieder überfreundlich"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe"

Den Weg zum Strand legten die Fünf fast schweigend zurück.

Nach einem nervenzerfetzenden Match zwischen Ray und Max waren Max und Tyson, dann Kai und Tyson dran.

„Na dann lass mal sehen was du zu bieten hast Kai, dafür das du uns so lange hast warten lassen" Tyson stellte sich in Position, ebenso Kai.

„Pah...selbst wenn ich im Halbschlaf bin, bist du kein Gegner für mich"

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen........3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP !!"

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war das Match vorbei. Tyson starrte ungläubig auf den Sandhaufen, welchen Dragon aufgeschüttet hatte, als dieser sich in den Sand bohrte.

Während Kai Tyson einen seiner hochmütigen Blicke zuwarf. Vernahmen alle fünf mit einem mal ein Klatschen.

Kai brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu ahnen, wer es war.

Die anderen hingegen drehte sich zu der Treppe hinter ihnen und sahen die kompletten Demolition Boys.

Sie standen um ihren Leader herum der auf dem Mauerrand saß. Er lies ein Bein baumeln, während er das andere angewinkelt hatte.

Noch immer klatschte dieser.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du eine Menge dazugelernt...was Kai ?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und funkelte Tala an.

„Was willst du hier...hast du kein Zuhause ?"

Tala stieß sich an der Mauer ab und sprang von ihr runter.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ging auf die Blade Breakers zu. Kai machte ein paar schnelle Schritte nach vorne und packte ihn am Kragen.

„ Hey was soll das...las ihn los..." schrie einer der Demolition Boy.

„Kai...lass das..." rief Kenny.

Tala hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„...was willst du hier...?" fauchte Kai leise.

„...charmant wie immer..." gab der Rothaarige ebenfalls leise zurück.

„Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet...wie viel Demütigung muss ich noch von dir ertragen?"

„Soviel wie ich meine, dass es dir nicht allzuviel schaden wird" er befreite sich aus Kais griff. Für einen Augenblick hielt er noch Kais Handgelenk fest.

„Doch wenn dir das nicht reicht, musst du es nur sagen"

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich verabscheue"

Wieder diese hochmütige Grinsen des Rothaarigen.

„Das hörte sich vorhin noch anders an"

Kai grinste ebenfalls.

„Du solltest nicht immer alles glauben, was man dir unter Druck erzählt....für so Naiv hätte ich dich nicht gehalten"

Tala drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Mauer.

„Ich würde mir überlegen, ob es klug ist, so mit mir zu reden. Deine freche Klappe wird dich noch mal in große Schwierigkeiten bringen, mein Lieber."

Kurzzeitige Krämpfe bereiteten Kai eine unangenehme Übelkeit, er fing Talas Blick auf der ihn dieser über seine Schulter zuwarf.

„Wir sehn uns noch..."

Der Tonfall in dessen Stimme gefiel Kai überhaupt nicht und eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Worte schon bald bereuen würde.

Tyson dackelte auf ihren Leader zu. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihn brennend interessierte über was beiden eben geredet hatte. Doch Kai ging auf dessen Fragerei nicht ein und ließ statt dessen seine gesamte Wut und seinen ganzen Frust an ihm ab. Kai schnappte sich Dranzer und maschierte ab.

„Macht ohne mich weiter...keinen Bock mehr"

„Aber Kai...komm schon..." Alles reden half nichts. Kai war einfach nicht mehr in Stimmung.

Kai schlenderte durch die Innenstadt. Hin und wieder blieb er an einem Schaufenster stehen und sah sich irgendwelche Musiksendung an die, in zu verkaufende Fernseher lief oder Trailer zu Konsolenspielen in der Hoffnung, das eine nicht zu sehen was gerade vor seiner Nase aus einer Eisdiele kam.

Tala mit Anhang.

Also heute, so hatte Kai das Gefühl, war wirklich der Wurm drin.

Dezent ignorierend drehte sich Kai um. Mit etwas Glück hatten die anderen ihn nicht bemerkt. Vermutlich hätten sie ihn übersehen, wenn Tala nich dabei gewesen wäre.

„...ich sagte ja: wir sehen uns noch...doch selbst ich bin überrascht, dass es so schnell ging..." Er sah sich um, als suche er jemanden.

„...na sowas...ganz alleine unterwegs ?"

„Was dagegen ?" Wie gern er seine Faust in dieses Grinsen schlagen würde.

„...aber nicht doch..."

Auch Kais Blick schweifte umher und begutachtete die anderen Demolition Boys, wie sie etwas skeptisch ihre Unterhaltung verfolgten.

Tala ging ein paar Schritte auf Kai zu. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.

„Und was machst du so...ganz alleine..." Ein leichter Hauch von Erotik umhüllte Kai. Daraufhin wich dieser etwas zurück. Seine Wangen bekamen einen leichten Rotschimmer.

„Egal...Hauptsache ich brauche dich nicht dazu..."

Nun schienen die anderen Jungs etwas irritiert über die „Vertrautheit" mit der Tala Kai zu behandeln schien.

„...ähm...Tala..."

Leicht genervt sah Tala Brain an.

„...wollten wir nicht in unsere Trainingshalle gehen...?" sprach dieser etwas verunsichert weiter.

„...könnt ihr nicht alleine gehen ?...oder soll ich Händchen halten und euch führen...?"

„...N...nein..."

„Was steht ihr dann noch hier rum...?"

Sie zögerten erst. Das Verhalten ihres Leaders war mehr als merkwürdig. Doch nachdem seine blauen Augen langsam immer dunkler wurden und damit Vorsicht geboten war, machten sich, auch wenn noch etwas unentschlossen, auf den Weg.

Kai war das gar nicht recht, vor allem da er die Blicke der anderen auffing welcher vermuten lies was gerade in deren Köpfen vorging. Und das war nichts gutes.

„Wieso hast du nicht gleich ne Ausschreibung gemacht: Ich schlafe mit Kai. Tala "

„Wie meinst du das...?" Diese gespielte Unwissenheit war fast so schlimm wie das Grinsen.

„Auch wenn ich das ungern zugebe...die sind nicht blöd...die haben da sicher was gemerkt..." Kai war sichtlich aufgebracht.

Tala legte, trotz heftigem Widerstand Kais, einen Arm um dessen Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein lieber Kai...im Gegensatz du dir, stört mich das nicht sonderlich, ob meine Leute das mitbekommen. Von sowas lass ich mich nicht beeinflussen" Er zog Kai mit sich mit in Richtung Einkaufszentrum.

„Da steh ich drüber weist du...dennoch find ich es sehr erheiternd, dass es bei dir anders zu sein scheint"

„....das hab ich gemerkt..."

Talla lachte.

„Die kleine Sache von heute Morgen solltest du nicht zu eng sehen..."

„Bitte...? Nicht zu eng sehen ?...du zwingst mich dazu, mich vor dir zu erniedrigen und du sagst sieh das nich zu eng...? Du hast doch echt einen Schaden..."

„Deine Komplimente werden auch immer reizender..."

„Du bist doch verrückt..."

Mit einem kleinen Stoß drängte Tala Kai an die nächst gelegene Wand.

„...ja das bin ich....und zwar nach dir..." Mit dieser Aktion hatte er einige umherstehende Passanten auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.

„...ich bin verrückt nach diesem Feuer, dass in dir brennt. Jedesmal wenn ich dich berühre, scheint es mich zu verbrennen. Ich bin verrückt nach diesem unbändigen Stolz, der sich in deinem Herzen eingenistet hat..."

Kai wurde es langsam mulmig. Tala drückte sich noch enger an Kai.

„...ich will dich brechen sehn mein lieber...ich will sehen, wie diese stolze Fassade bröckelt..."

Kai versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken.

„...komm schon Kai...gib mir einen Grund dir das anzutun...dir das einzig zu nehmen, dessen du dir so sicher bist..."

Talas Oberschenkel drängte sich schmerzlich zwischen Kais Beine.  
„...was...was soll der...Unsinn...hör auf..."  
Eine Rangelei brach aus und irgendwie schaffte es Kai sich zu befreien.  
Seine Wagen waren gerötet vor Zorn und Scham, denn immer mehr Passanten  
scharte sich um dieses illustre Schauspiel.  
Auch Tala schien sehr verärgert.  
„...lass dir eins gesagt sein...ich tue mit dir was ich will, wann ich will  
und wo ich will, denn du bist mein Eigentum...ob es dir passt oder nicht..."  
gab Tala etwas lauter von sich. Die Leute um sie herum begann zu tuscheln  
„...noch etwas lauter...ich glaube die in Russland haben dich nicht  
gehört..." keifte Kai zurück.  
„Du bist richtig undankbar...weist du das...?"  
„Für was sollte ich dir dankbar sein...? Etwas für die „netten" Sachen die  
du mit mir machst und die du sagst ?...das ich nicht lache..."  
„Was willst...? Ich bin gegangen als du es wolltest, ich pass auf das deine  
Leute nichts mitbekommen...und jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht es hätte dir  
nicht gefallen"  
„...du bist erst gegangen, als ich vor dir im Staub gekrochen bin, das meine  
Teamkameraden das noch nicht mitbekommen habe, ist eher Glück...und  
das...das andere..." Unsicher schweifte sein Blick umher. Ein weiteres  
Grüppchen hatte sich dazugesellt.   
„...das andere...steht hier nicht zu Debatte"  
„Ach nein ? Ich dachte das ist der ausschlaggegebene Grund für deine  
Sperenzien"  
„...nein das...das ist nicht...das ist nicht der Grund..."  
„Also du bist zwar ein ausgezeichneter Liebhaber ....aber im Lügen eine  
absolute Niete" kam es trocken von Tala. Er sprach das Wort „Liebhaber" so  
banal aus, als würde er über das Wetter plaudern.  
Das Rot von Kais Wangen stand in Konkurrenz mit dem seiner Augen. Das Murmel  
um sie herum wurde lauter während der Rothaarige auf den anderen zuging. Er  
legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn mit sich. Über seine Schulter  
warf er den Schaulustigen einen bösen Blick zu, worauf diese sich  
zerstreuten.  
Kai ließ sich bedingungslos mitnehmen, er war einfach zu perplex über diese  
Offenherzigkeit des Anderen.  
„...und was machen wir jetzt...?"  
Kai reagierte nicht.  
„...na was denn ?...habe wir unsere Zunge verschluckt...?...das wäre aber  
äußerst tragisch" Erst umspielte Talas Zungenspitze Kais Ohrläppchen, dann  
begann er daran zu knabbern. Doch zu dessen Überraschung nahm Kai das  
kommentarlos hin.  
„...du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken um die Sache eben machen..."  
„...tu nicht so, als ob du wüsstest, was ich denke..."

„Oh da sind sie wieder...dieser reizenden Kommentare..."

„Wenn's dir nicht passt, hättest du dir jemand anderen suchen müssen"

„Das würde ja den ganzen Spaß verderben...ich erziehe mir Bettgenossen lieber selbst"

Ein Blick der Kai durch Mark und Bein ging, traf ihn. Die blauen Augen registrierten das und begannen erfreut zu strahlen.

Ein wenig sadistisch schien sein Gegenüber wirklich zu sein. Es fehlte nur noch das er ihm ein Halsband mit Steuermarke unter die Nase hielt.

Tala zerrte ihn zu dem Brunnen welcher mitten im Einkaufszentrum stand. Sein Rand bestand aus massiven Stein welcher sich in einer leicht eckigen Form und einem breiten Beckenrand zu hinsetzten einlud, nachdem er einem mit einer ansehnlich Wasserfontäne begrüßt hat

Kai lies sich auf den Rand des Brunnen sinken.

Gegenüber war ein Zooladen und Kais Blick sagte so etwas wie: Das ist jetzt wohl ein Scherz, wie ?

Tala der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, folgte seinem Blick und lachte.

„Da hatten wir wohl diesbezüglich einen ähnlichen Gedanken" schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr.

„...nein hatte wir nicht..." Tala seufzte.

„Das du mir immer widersprechen musst"

„Mag daran liegen, dass es eben nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, was du sagst.."

„Wohl eher an deinem Dickschädel..." er rutschte näher.

„Du würdest dir eher deine Zunge abbeißen, als mir recht zu geben"

„Du musst es ja wissen..." Kai wollte gerade aufstehen als er grob auf seine Ausgangsposition zurück gezwungen wurde.

„Nichts da...du bleibst schön hier...wir sind noch nicht fertig..."

„Wieso, was willst du noch...?" Tala kniete mit einem Bein auf dem Rand und drückte Kai so auf den Beckenrand das er parallel zu Brunnenbassin lag.

Abermals schien dies die Zentrumbesucher äußerst zu interessieren.

„Dreimal darfst du raten..." waren seine letzt Worte bevor seine Lippen mit Kais verschmolzen.

Anerkennende Pfiffe, leiser Applaus und beschämtes kichern von Mädchen, kommentiert das Geschehen.

Talas Hand wanderte langsam unter Kais Shirt, stoppe jedoch abrupt, als dieser sich leicht aufsetzt. Ein gefährliches leuchten ging von seinen Augen aus.

„Ich lass mir ja viel gefallen....aber jetzt gehst du deutlich zu weit..." flüsterte dieser in einem bedrohlichen Ton. Tala berührte das nicht sonderlich.

„....weist du, im Urzustand bist schon extrem sexy...aber wenn du dich so zierst, schießt du wirklich den Bock ab..."

„...das hättest du ruhig für dich behalten können.." Kai begann sein Hemd wieder zu richten während Tala sich wider auf den Rand setzte und ihn belustigt dabei beobachtete.

„Ich seh schon...so richtig scheinst du hier wohl nicht in Stimmung zu kommen was...."

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gehört.

„Oh Verzeihung...das ich diese romantische Stimmung durch meine prüden Ansichten ruiniert habe" Kai sprühte vor Sarkasmus.

„...kein Problem, ich verzeihe dir..." Tala musste sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen. Er fand das alles einfach zu drollig.

Tala lief Kai hinterher als dieser das Einkaufszentrum verlassen wollte. Er kam gerade noch in den Drehtürabschnitt in dem Kai war. Sie waren die einzigen in der Drehvorrichtung.

Ein Hand schnellte an dessen Kopf vorbei und stieß kräftig gegen die Glastür vor ihm, mit einem mal stoppte die Drehtür.

Die Hand berührte direkt neben einem Schild das Glas.

Automatischer Stop bei Berührung !

Kai drehte sich genervt um.

„Kannst du nicht lesen...?"

Talas zweite Hand berührte das Glas hinter Kai.

„Wie wärs mit einer kleinen Entschädigung für die verpatzte Romantik eben ?"

Keiner schien sich daran zu stören das sie die Drehtür blockierend, interessiert verfolgten sich die Situation.

„...haben die nix zu tun...?" Kai war es sichtlich unangenehm.

Er spürte Talas heißen Atme auf seinen Lippen. Da klopfte jemand gegen die Tür.

„Jetzt ist aber gut Jungs...verschiebt das auf Zuhause..."

Genervt richtete sich Tala auf was die Tür wieder in Bewegung brachte.

„...Spielverderber..."

Als sie die Drehtür verlassen hatten, fing Kai den Blick Talas auf, der den Störenfried wie mit tausend Nadeln zu durchbohren schien.

„Sag mal...kannst du dich nicht mal etwas unter Kontrolle halten ?....das ist ja Peinlich"

Der Rothaarige sah in mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Wie soll das den gehen ?...ich wird immer total Wahnsinnigen, wenn ich denen Luxuskörper vor der Nase hab."

„Dann schau weg..."

„Das wird nicht viel helfen.... dafür kenne ich ihn einfach schon zu gut"

Verspielt strich Tala Kai einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.


	4. Kapitel 4

Teil 4

Kai sah in ernst an.

„Tja...wenn der Herr sich eben nicht im Griff halten kann, wird er das wohl aushalten müssen, wenn ihm mein „Luxuskörper" ständig vor der Nase herumtanzt...immerhin läuft du mir ständig nach...nicht ich dir..."

„Nun...ich könnte das ja ändern...aber du scheinst ja was gegen Halsbänder zu haben..."

„Das ist nicht komisch..."

„Nur keine Sorge...die Steuern für so ein Biest wie dich könnt ich eh nicht bezahlen...das investiere ich lieber in deine Erziehung"

Talas Hände strichen an Kais Rücken entlang, seine die Fingerkuppen krallten sich in die Pobacken und zogen den Unterleib näher an seinen heran. Kai ließ das alle Kommentarlos zu. Auch den leidenschaftlichen Kuss des Anderen nahm er hin und begann nach kurzer Zeit, diesen sogar ebenso zu erwidern.

Dies war für Tala nicht sonderlich überraschend. Schon vorhin am Brunnen hatte er gemerkt, dass Kai wesentlich entspannter und zutraulicher war als sonst.

Das Biest schien zumindest für diesen Moment besänftigt und Tala genoss seinen „Erziehungserfolg".

Voll kommend erledigt fiel Kai ins Bett, das war eindeutig zu viel heute. Nachdem sich ihre Lippen gelöst hatten, war Kai einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen und hatte Tala stehen lassen. Tala hatte dieses Verhalten schweigend akzeptiert doch Kai war sich sicher, dass da noch etwas kam.

Ein Blick zum offenen Fenster bewegte ihn wieder aus dem Bett. Etwas unentschlossen stand er davor und schaute raus.

Er konnte das Geschrei von Tyson hören, welcher gerade die Treppen hochtrampelte.

Eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannte zwischen Kai und ihm.

„...sag mal was sollte das denn..?"

„....was denn...?"

„Wieso bist du einfach abgehauen ?"

„Das geht dich nichts an..."

„Wir sind ein Team...natürlich geht mich das was an...."

„EINEN SCHEIßDRECK GEHT DICH DAS AN....SCHON MAL WAS VON Privatsphäre GEHÖRT...?"

„DAS IST NOCH LANGE KEIN GRUND, MICH SO ANZUSCHREIEN...?"

„Sonst versteht das dein kleinhirn ja nicht und jetzt raus..."

Mit einen kräftigen Stoß beförderte Kai Tyson aus dem Zimmer.

„Also sowas....der ist ja heute drauf..." Tyson setzte sich zu den anderen in die Küche.

Keiner der anderen lies sich dazu überreden Kai nach dem Grund seiner leichten Reizbarkeit zu fragen.

Wutschnaubend schlug Kai das Fenster zu.

Soll er doch sehen, wie er hier reinkommt 

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis Kai sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Heute war er äußerst leicht auf die Palme zu bringen.

Als er in die Küche ging, vermied er es, die Anwesenden anzusehen und marschierte zum Kühlschrank. Er spürte die Blicke der Anderen in seinem Rücken, doch er hatte nicht den Nerv mit ihnen zu sprechen und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Er beschloss nach dem Essen, den Tag mit einer Dusche zu beenden.

Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, dass immer wenn er sich aufregte, der Tag ziemlich schnell vorbeiging.

Das heiße Wasser der Dusche regte seine Gedanken an. Er schloss die Augen und lies die Ereignisse der Vergangen 2 Tage noch einmal Revue passieren. Seine Hände glitten über die Seife auf seiner Haut und hinterließen dort ein angenehmes prickeln. Er riss die Augen auf und drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf. Sein Herz raste, als plötzlich das eiskalte Wasser auf seinen Körper traf.

Was zum...? Kai war sichtlich irritiert. Er stand gut eine Stunde unter dem kalten Wasser. Einige Stellen begannen schon taub zu werden.

Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch, trocknete sich aber nicht ab, sondern warf sich triefendnass aufs Bett.

Er wurde komplett von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Das kalte Wasser hatte seinen Körper ausgekühlt und seine Lippen waren schon leicht bläulich. Doch er machte keine Anstalten sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen, einzig das Handtuch hatte er um die Hüften gewickelt.  
Er lag einfach auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke bis er langsam einschlief. Er war recht unruhig und das kleinste Geräusch weckte ihn auf. So auch das leise Öffnen und Schließen seiner Zimmertür.  
Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und machte die Nachtischlampe an.  
Eine bekannte Gestalt lehnte am Türrahmen.  
„Sag mal...willst du dir den Tod holen...?"  
Kai sah verdutzt an sich runter, er trug immer noch nur das Handtuch. Er spürte mit einem Mal eine unangenehme Kälte und seine Hände begannen an den Armen vergeblich etwas Wärme zu erzeugen.  
„Wie bist du hier reingekommen ?"  
Tala stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und setzte sich neben Kai. Seine warmen Finger glitten über den ausgekühlten Körper.  
„Nun deine Teamkameraden sind wesentlich rücksichtsvoller als du und lassen ihre Fenster auf..."  
„Was...?"  
„Um genauer zu sein...Tyson war so rücksichtsvoll..."  
Bei dem Namen verengten sich Kais Augen.  
„...oh...wir sind wohl nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen was...?"  
Tala saß inzwischen hinter Kai und setzte dessen vergeblichen Versuch fort, seinen Körper etwas aufzuwärmen. Sanft strichen seine Hände an Kais Armen auf und ab und erzeugten damit eine angenehme Wärme.  
„Was hat denn er den wieder angestellt um dich so zu verärgern...?" Der Rothaarige zog den noch immer kalten Körper näher an sich heran und schlang seine Armen um dessen Taille.  
„Seine bloße Existenz reicht dafür aus..." war Kais recht derbe Antwort.  
„Autsch...wir sind ja wieder freundlich....sag mal hast du in Eis gebadet...?"  
Kai lehnte sich vollständig zurück und sog Talas Körperwärme in sich auf, ein entspanntes Seufzen rann von seinen Lippen. Er genoss die sanften Streicheleinheiten, die ihn nicht nur aufwärmten sondern auch sein Herz in einen ruhigen Rhythmus versetzten. „Wir sind heute aber handzahm"  
„....pass auf...sonst lass ich das Biest von der Leine" Er begann langsam zu einzudösen. Tala drehte Kais Kopf etwas zu sich nach hinten. Verschlafen blinzelten ihn die roten Augen an.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass du dazu noch in der Lage bist" Zarte Fingerkuppen strichen über die immer noch leicht blau gefärbten Lippen Kais.  
Tala hatte etwas tadelndes im Blick.  
„Also du machst vielleicht Sachen...wir haben Herbstanfang mein Lieber, da kannst du doch nicht in solch einem Aufzug ins Bett..." es war nur ein Flüstern. Kai spürte den heißen Atem Talas und reckte den Kopf nach der so ersehnten Wärme.  
„...aber keine Angst...ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir wieder schön warm wird..."  
Schmerzlich brannten Talas Lippen auf den seinen und er versucht sich von dem Kuss zu befreien, doch der Rothaarige ließ in nicht los, während seine Hände weiter den kühlen Körper liebkosten.  
Vorsichtig strichen seine Finger über die Innenseite der Schenkel und wanderten langsam in Richtung Becken. Kai rutsche unruhig hin und her. Ein leises Schnurren schien von ihm auszugehen und wechselte kurz darauf in ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Sein Körper heizte sich in Sekunden auf und seine Wangen bekamen einen rosigen Schimmer.  
Die zärtliche Massage zwischen seinen Beinen machte Kai schier wahnsinnig.  
Er wandte sich unter den Fingern Talas, die über seine Haut zu tanzen schienen. Seine Erregung stieg, erreichte einen gefährlichen Pegel und Tala stoppte plötzlich. Er stand auf und wollte gerade ins Bad, als Kai ihm am Kragen packte.  
„Machst du das....mit Absicht ?...Quälst du mich so gern...?"  
Tala beugte sich tief runter.  
„Ja"  
Sanft befreite er sich aus Kais Griff und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Kurze Stille, dann ein Rauschen aus der Dusche und keine 10 min. später stand Tala wieder vor Kais Bett und hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt.  
Ein wenig verwundert schaute er auf den schlafenden Kai.  
Also sowas...  
„Hey..."  
Ein leicht verärgertes brummen war zu hören.  
Tala drängte sich vorsichtig in seine Ausgangsposition und versuchte Kai wieder aufzuwecken.  
Ein beherzter Griff in den Schritt verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und Kai fand sich in Talas Armen wieder.  
„...sag mal...spinnst du....wieso lässt du mich nicht schlafen...?"  
„Eben hast du noch genörgelt, als ich aufgehört hab...und jetzt meckerst du, weil ich weitermachen will...dir kann man auch nichts recht machen..."  
Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er war immer noch etwas schläfrig.  
„Und du denkst auch, du kannst mit mir machen was du willst"  
„Das denk ich nicht nur,........dass weis ich"  
„Dafür das du mich vorhin einfach hast sitzen lassen, sollte ich dir dein dreckiges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln"  
Tala lachte. Kais Ton hatte etwas schmollendes und er fand das einfach zu niedlich.  
„Ich fand es aber unfair, wenn nur du deinen Spaß gehabt hättest..."  
„Weist du eigentlich wie weh es tut, wenn du kurz vor Schluss aufhörst"  
„So schmerzlich kann's nicht gewesen sein, wenn du kurz darauf einschläfst"  
„...ich bin eben tierisch müde"  
„Von was denn? Ich hab doch noch nicht mal richtig angefangen"  
Tala zog Kai auf seinen Schoß. Er küsste ihn in den Nacken und strich über seinen Bauch.  
Kai lehnte sich zurück gegen Talas Brust.  
„Ich warne dich...mach das nicht noch mal...sonst ist der Spaß für heute vorbei"  
„Als ob du dir das selbst antun könntest"  
Kai lachte leise und setzte sich wieder etwas auf.  
„...du bist durchaus ersetzbar für mich..." er drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und schaute Tala provozierend an „...kannst du das selbe von mir behaupten...?"


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Von diesem Gesicht hätte Kai liebend gern ein Foto gemacht. Leider war kein Fotoapparat in der Nähe.  
Tala fiel sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade runter. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„...du....du kleines durchtriebenes Biest..." er schien ein wenig verärgert. Mit einem Mal fand sich Kai auf allen Vieren wieder und Tala beugte sich über ihn.  
„...wir werden ja sehn, wer hier ersetzbar ist..." Ohne Vorwahrung drängte er sich tief in Kai. Dieser zog die Luft scharf ein und krallte seine Finger ins Bettlaken. Gleich zu Beginn hatte Tala einen recht harten Rhythmus, welcher Kai anfangs mehr Schmerzen als Vergnügen bereitete.  
Immer wieder stieß er Laute aus, welche Tala nicht wirklich gefielen.  
Er stoppte und schmiegte sich an Kai. Dessen Atem ging schnell und sein Herz raste.  
„...willst...willst du mich...umbringen...?"   
„Ein überlegenswerter Vorschlag, nach deiner Aktion eben"  
Kai grinste gequält fies.  
„Du bist ja ganz...schön empfindlich...aahhh"  
Fest und unerwartet schloss sich Talas Hand um Kais empfindliches Glied und ebenso plötzlicher ließ er wieder los.  
„Ich hatte dich gewarnt...ich kann auch anders mein Lieber..."  
Tala ließ seine Hände über den leicht zitternden Körper gleiten.  
Kai biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich Talas Becken erneut begann zu bewegen. Diesmal jedoch wesentlich zärtlicher. Doch Kai verspürte noch die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen der Lektion, die der Rothaarige ihm eben erteilt hatte.  
„Ich hoffe du wirst künftig ein lieber Junge sein. Ich möchte dir nur ungern ein weiteres Mal wehtun müssen"  
Kai spürte Talas heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und wie zarte Fingerkuppen über seine Oberschenkel strichen.  
„Du...elender...Sadist..." Kai klang sichtlich gequält. „Als ob dir...das keinen Spaß...machen würde..."  
„Nun ich gebe zu, es hat einen gewissen Reiz, dich vor Schmerzen wimmern zu hören..." während er dies sagte, massierten seine Hände Kais festen Hintern.  
„...doch ich fürchte, deine Freunde würden es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich dich jedes Mal derart malträtiere"  
Immer tiefer krallten sich Kais Finger in das Bettlaken und immer mehr stieg sein Verlangen nach Talas Berührungen.  
Ganz nah waren Talas Lippen seinem Ohr und es jagte ihm einen kräftigen Schauer durch den Körper, als er Talas Laute vernahm, welche dessen Lust Ausdruck verliehen. Sie waren zwar leise, aber außergewöhnlich bedeutungsschwer.

Kais Augen nahmen ein intensives Rot an. Tala konnte in ihnen die pure Lust sehen. Dennoch schien er immer noch etwas bockig zu sein. Immer wieder unterdrückte er die von Tala so ersehnten Laute mit dem Wissen, dass dieses Verhalten den Rothaarigen mehr als aneckte. Auch den mehr als widerspenstigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte Tala nicht hinnehmen.  
Eine kräftige Bewegung mit seiner Hüfte ließ Kai den Unmut Talas schmerzlich spüren.  
„...sieh mich nicht so an...wenn man dich so sieht...könnte man meinen, ich würde dich dazu zwingen..." er war sichtlich verärgert.  
„...seit wann...stört dich das...?"  
Kaum hatte Tala geglaubt, die Bestie gezähmt zu haben, schon zeigte sie wieder ihre Krallen.  
„...ganz wie...du willst..."  
Kai trieb Talas grobe Behandlung Tränen in die Augen und nur schwerlich konnte er seine Schreie unterdrücken.  
Nur leises schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen war zu hören.

Erschöpft lag Kai auf dem von Schweiß und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten durchtränkten Bettlaken. Sein Körper zitterte leicht, seine Arme hatte er um den Oberkörper geschlungen.  
Als Tala ihn berühren wollte, schlug Kai seine Hand weg.  
„...Fass mich nicht an du elendes Stück Dreck...!" diese Worte klangen wie das Zischen einer Schlange.  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug ihm Tala mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Red' nie wieder in diesem Ton mit mir, verstanden !"  
Kai sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange.  
Der sonst so ruhige Tala, der jede Beleidigung, jedes Gekeife von Kai mehr oder weniger weggesteckt hat, kochte nun vor Wut.  
Er zog Kai die Hand von der Wange und nah an sich heran. Kai, der die Ohrfeige immer noch nicht richtig verarbeitet hatte, wehrte sich nicht dagegen.  
„Wenn dir die sanfte Tour nicht passt, kriegst du es eben, wie du es brauchst...und das scheint ja genau das Gegenteil zu sein...also wage es ja nicht mehr, mich für deine Vorlieben verantwortlich zu machen..." seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.  
Kai wollte gerade dazu ansetzten etwas zu sagen, als ihn ein Ziehen in der Wage davon abhielt. Er hielt dem Blick des Rothaarigen nicht mehr stand und wich diesem deshalb aus. Seine Augen blieben am Bettlaken hängen.  
Nach dem der durchdringende Blick Talas sich nicht mehr in ihn bohrte, holte Kai abermals Luft.  
„...du...du weißt genau, dass.........."  
„...ja ?...ich weiß was ?..."  
Kai schluckte und holte tief Luft und zwang sich wieder in die tiefblauen Augen zu sehen.  
„...du weißt genau, dass ich es so nicht mag..."  
Tala legte den Kopf schräg, seine Wut war jedoch noch nicht gänzlich verraucht.  
„...woher soll ich das denn wissen ? Du sagst mir ja nicht, was dir gefällt"  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mit dir darüber Konversation betreibe ?"  
„...dann wunder dich nicht, wenn ich deine Zeichen missverstehe..."   
„Missverstehen ? Du gibst dir ja keine Mühe, mich richtig zu verstehen..."  
Kai stockte kurz. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt ?  
Tala grinste, als er die Unsicherheit des Anderen sah.  
„So, tu ich nicht ? Mag wohl daran liegen, dass du es mir auch nicht grade einfach machst. Du solltest mir schon sagen, was du willst"  
Den letzten Satz hatte er so eindeutig betont, dass es Kai die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
„...was...was ich jetzt brauche, ist eine Dusche...dann was zu essen..." mit diesen Worten stand Kai auf und ging leicht schwankend ins Bad.  
Tala sah ihm nach und musste lächeln.  
...wie leicht sich doch das Gemüt der Bestie abkühlt...  
Er ließ sich auf das Kissen fallen, verschränke seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und lauschte dem Rauschen des Wassers.  
Mit einem mal klopfte es zaghaft.  
„...Kai...?"  
Das Rauschen verstummte und Kai kam tropfend aus dem Bad. Ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt und mit einem Zweiten rubbelte er sich die Haare trocken.  
Er blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Beide tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und Kai ging zur Tür.  
Ray zucke zusammen, als Kai die Tür aufriss.  
„...Was...?"  
Ray schien über Kais Aufzug mehr als irritiert.  
„...ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir zum Strand gehen...ich geh mal davon aus, das du keine Lust hast mitzukommen..."  
„...ganz recht..." und schon sah Ray wieder die geschlossene Tür vor sich.  
„Das war aber nicht sehr nett..." Tala saß aufrecht auf dem Bett und grinste.  
„...hätte ich ihn vielleicht rein bitten sollen...? Wieso bist du eigentlich noch hier ?"  
„...du hast vorhin was von essen gesagt..."  
„...soll ich dich auch noch durchfüttern...?" Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch „...ganz schön dreist..."  
„...nur so kommt man im Leben weiter, mein Lieber..."  
Kai setzte sich auf die Bettkante und trocknete seine Haare weiter.  
Tala stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die anderen das Grundstück verließen.  
„Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es schon wieder Morgen geworden ist"  
Er hörte die Tür hinter sich aufgehen.  
„Wo willst du hin ?"  
„Küche"

Während Tala sich ebenfalls eine Dusche gönnte, begann Kai den Kühlschrank zu druchforsten.  
Erdbeeren, Fertigteig für Pfannkuchen und Saft.  
Die Pfannkuchen brutzelten bereits in der Pfanne, als Tala die Treppe runter kam und in die Küche schlich.  
Kai stand am Spülbecken und schnitt gerade die frisch gewaschenen Erdbeeren in Scheiben. Er drehte dem Rothaarigen den Rücken zu und zerkleinerte konzentriert die roten Früchte.  
Leise näherte er sich Kai und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte. Ein Ruck ging durch Kais Körper und ein lauter Fluch folgte.  
„...Scheiße..." er führte den Zeigefinger zum Mund. „...sag mal spinnst du...?...schleich dich nie wieder so ran..." keifte er.  
„...ich wußte ja nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist..."  
Zärtlich nahm er Kais Hand und betrachtete die Schnittwunde. Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich tief, dennoch blutete sie stark.  
Talas Zunge glitt über die Verletzung und nahm mit dem Blut auch noch den Saft der Erdbeeren auf.  
„...was soll...dmmpf..?" Tala schob ihm eine noch ganze Beere in den Mund und brachte in so zum Schweigen.  
„...kannst du immer nur meckern...?"  
Der Rothaarige lies eine weitere Erdbeere zwischen seinen Fingern tanzen. Noch bevor Kai eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, ließ Tala auch diese in seinen Mund wandern. Kaum war sie verschwunden folgte ihr Talas Zunge und begann mit der süßen Frucht zu spielen.  
Kai war sichtlich überrumpelt von dieser Aktion und starrte auf die geschlossenen Lieder des anderen. Fest wurde er gegen die Spüle gedrückt, während Tala über seine Bauchmuskeln strich.  
Kai schloss genießerisch die Augen und aus seiner Kehle kam ein leises Brummen, dass sich wie das Schnurren einer Katze anhörte.  
Hin und wieder drücke Tala die Frucht sanft gegen Kais Gaumen bis diese aufplatzte.  
Klebriger Saft lief aus dessen Mundwinkel und seine Finger klammerten sich an Talas Hemd.  
Vorsichtig befreite der Rothaarige sich und leckte die rötliche Flüssigkeit von seinen Lippen. Mit einem unheimlichen Funkeln in den Augen sah er seinen Gegenüber an.  
Langsam zog er seine Hände unter Kais T-Shirt vor, zog diese über seinen Kopf und widmete sich dessen Gürtel.  
Kai wischte sich mit dem Unterarm die letzten Reste des süßen Saftes aus dem Gesicht.  
„...hast du noch nicht genug...?"  
„Wie könnte ich von dir je genug bekommen...!?" Ein wenig irritiert beobachtete Kai, wie Tala in die Knie ging. Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
Er wird doch nicht...!? Sein Körper versteifte sich.  
„...na was denn ?...entspann dich...nimm's als eine Art Wiedergutmachung für meine recht grobe und rücksichtslose Aktion von heute Nacht"  
Kai warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, leises Stöhnen durchzog die Küche. Seine Finger verkrampften sich an dem Spülschrank derart, dass schon die Knöchel hervortraten.  
Spielerisch ließ Tala seine Zunge über den versteiften Schaft streichen und genoss jeden einzelnen Ton den Kai von sich gab.  
Fest musst er gegen dessen Becken drücken, welches sich vor Erregung unter seinem Zungenspiel wand.  
Aus dem leisen Stöhnen wurden etwas lautere Lustschreie. Kais Körper beugte sich nach vorne und Tala hörte, wie schwer es dem anderen fiel, Luft zu holen.  
„...Ta...Tala..."  
Der Angesprochene stoppte. Noch nie hatte Kai seinen Namen mit einem derartigen Verlangen ausgesprochen.  
Eigentlich hatte er ihn noch nie seit ihrem ersten intimen Treffen erwähnt. Tala sah direkt in die glasigroten Augen, welche ihn begierig ansahen. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„...noch nicht...du wirst wohl noch etwas warten müssen..."  
Er widmete sich wieder Kais empfindlichstem Körperteil, was diesem wieder diese wunderschönen Laute entlockte.  
„...Tal....Tala...bitte...aaahhhh"  
Erschöpft sank Kai auf die Knie. Tala saß direkt vor ihm und schob seinen Zeigefinger unter dessen Kinn und zwang ihn in seine Augen zu sehen.  
„Aber aber Kai...wo bleibt denn dein so von dir gehüteter Stolz...?" Der Rothaarige konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schon als er ihm heute Morgen die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass sich bei Kai ein kleiner Schalter umgelegt hatte.  
„...warum...?...ist dir...etwa...dadurch die...Lust vergangen...?...hast du nun...erreicht was...du wolltest...und wirst nun...endlich verschwinden ?" Kai lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und zupfte an seiner Hose.  
„...du bist wirklich zu süß, wenn du biestig wirst..." er strich ihm über die erhitzte Wange, entledigte Kai seiner Hose und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
„...doch leider muss ich die enttäuschen...du wirst mich jetzt nicht mehr los..."  
„...dann solltest du...wenigstens etwas für...mein Wohlbefinden tun..." der Blick, mit welchem Kai Tala streifte, war mehr als eindeutig. Tala warf einen Blick auf das schwarze Etwas in der Pfanne, dass mal ein Pfannkuchen werden sollte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer nahm er die Sachen vom Herd und stellte sie ins Spülbecken.  
Kai war zum Küchentisch gegangen und sah erwartungsvoll seinen Gegenüber an. Doch Tala ließ sich Zeit.  
Er wollte dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten Kais noch ein wenig genießen. Zum ersten Mal wollte Kai freiwillig, dass Tala sich mit ihm beschäftigte. Er bot sich ihm regelrecht an. Doch Tala ließ einige Minuten verstreichen und seinen Blick über den immer noch erregten Körper des anderen wandern. Dieser signalisierte unmissverständlich was er wollte und von wem. Tala war sichtlich über seinen Erfolg erfreut. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er ihn soweit hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass es sich mehr als lohnen wird.  
Eine Woge der Lust überkam den Rothaarigen, als er den von Schweiß leicht glänzenden Körper vor sich betrachtete.  
Ein letzter Blick auf die verkohlten Pfannkuchen und er setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Tisch. Auf dem Weg dorthin zog er sich das T-Shirt aus.  
„...nun...unser Frühstück wird wohl etwas anders Verlaufen, als ich es erwarte habe..."  
Begierig betasteten seine Finger den bebenden Körper des anderen. Leises seufzen und stöhnen drang an sein Ohr und fachte sein Feuer noch mehr an.  
„...du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen...dass schwör' ich dir..."  
Kai drehte ihm den Rücken zu.   
„...das werde ich ja sehn..."

Fortsetzung

I wanna play with fire


End file.
